Twin Archers
by AquilaWhite20
Summary: A devastating tragedy left the Echizen twins scarred and unable to play tennis. Will the move to Japan and the people that they encounter help them to pick up their racquets again and show the world just why they were nicknamed the "Twin Archers"?
1. Prologue

_Note: Standard disclaimers apply. Also, my first story ever, so any advice/review would be appreciated!_

**Prologue**

The boy, short for a ten-year old, dragged his twin sister into the small space between the wall and the lockers. "Shhh," he comforted the whimpering girl. "Everything is going to be alright, Ryuu." Everything IS going to be all right, the boy thought fiercely, doing his best to ignore the screams and carnage going on around him, focusing solely on his injured sister. Suddenly, the screams were silenced by loud shots, one after another. After a few minutes, all was silent. The young boy stroked his sister's damp hair mechanically with his hands as the wind continued to rustle the trees with its gentle hands, and the startled birds returned to chirping. The sun shone as warm and bright as before, and the air remained crisp and fresh. However, for many people on this day, their lives have been changed irreparably forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Incoming Troubles!

_Thoughts/Memories _

With the Rikkaidai Regulars

For the regulars of Rikkaidai tennis team, it was just another day. Their usual holiday trainings had just concluded, and they were walking down the streets, enjoying the brisk winter weather of Kanagawa.

"Marui-senpai, aren't you supposed to take us to the new cake shop that just opened?" The green-eyed, black-haired sole second year on the team, Kirihara, moaned.

Marui grouched, "Don't look at me, Fukubucou and our Data Master want to check out the newest issue of the Monthly Tennis, so we're stuck keeping them company."

"Ah so unfair! My stomach's grumblingggggggg."

Sanada pointedly ignored the glares sent his way by his kouhei and the sugar-deprived sugar addict, while the captain just smiled serenely at the usual scene of bickering amongst his crazy teammates. Suddenly, the comforting, albeit childish, argument was brought to a halt by a loud cry and a yell.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The regulars looked at each other. The cry had sounded like someone was in need and was actually in pain. Without a second thought, they took off in the direction of the commotion.

Running down the street, they scrambled down an abandoned alleyway and screeched to a halt at the sight that greeted them. Three gangly teenagers with ugly expressions towered over two small figures, one of which was on the ground whilst the other stood over her, valiantly protecting her from harm.

"Now," growled the pack leader, "Hand over your wallets and you won't get hurt, or I'll make sure you walk away without your limbs."

"Yadda!"

"Why you little brat!" The ringleader moved to strike the young boy.

Suddenly missiles sailed through the air, hitting the bullies in the heads hard enough that they lost consciousness.

The resident baby of the team cheered, "Well, wasn't that fun?" The rest of the regulars, however, stared at the sight before them silently observing the two people. The boy, still standing protectively in front, had dark green hair, tinted with emerald. His eyes, fiercely protective, were both at once strange and captivating, for they were feline-like, topaz and flecked with gold. After a weary look at the strangers, the boy, making sure that they weren't a threat, turned around and helped up the figure on the floor. As she stood up, all the regulars saw immediately that she must be the boy's twin sister, for she has the exact same dark green hair, tinted with emerald, and the same feline-shaped eyes. The only difference was that she had amber colored eyes, flecked with silver, and there was a long, thin, white scar running down the length of her cheek and disappearing into the neckline of her T-shirt.

"Ne, thank you for helping us," the girl smiled lightly, after dusting herself off. Her brother just nodded, still grasping her arm and supporting her weight.

"It was nothing," smiled Yukimura, the blue-haired captain gently.

"Besides," added Niou, "The streets could do with a little trash cleaning."

"Well, it looks like we ought to be getting back, otherwise Kaa-san will be worried about us, and baka Oyaji would think that we were kidnapped," said the girl.

"Che," was the only reply from her brother. Shifting her weight, the girl winced slightly. It seemed that she had twisted her ankle when she fell.

"At least let us walk you home, just to make sure that no one bothers you," offered Yagyuu, ever the gentleman.

"Really, there is no need," protested the girl. However, as she tried to walk, she stumbled and fell. To everyone's surprise, it was the ever stoic vice captain that prevented her from falling.

Scooping her up bridal style (causing several jaws, namely those belonging to Marui, Niou and Kirihara, to drop), Sanada said, " I think that it is best if we accompany you. I doubt that you could get far with your legs."

The twins shared a glance, as though silently debating the merit of having an entourage walk them home, and finally the boy said quietly, "Thank you for your help."

The walk was passed in relative silence, with the male twin leading the party, before Marui decided that enough quiet was enough.

"So," he popped his gum, "You haven't introduced yourselves yet, we don't even know who you are."

The girl, still in Sanada's arms, grinned, seeming to have recovered from the shock of the fight that had just happened.

"How rude of us," she said. "My name is Echizen Ryuusei, and the sulky dude is my older twin brother, Echizen Ryoma. How about you guys? I don't see you offering to introduce yourselves either."

"We're the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars. I'm the captain, Yukimura Seiichi."

"Vice captain, Sanada Geniichiro," grunted the teen.

"Niou Masaharu. Puri~"

"Yanagi Renji."

"Second year ace! Kirihara Akaya!" The tousled haired player yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Marui Bunta." POP!

"Yagyuu Hiroshi. Yorosiku."

"Kuwahara Jackal."

Amber and topaz eyes shone with intensity at the introduction, and silence reigned once more.

With the Echizen Twins

_Tennis team regulars, huh? _Ryuusei and Ryoma exchanged a slight glance, both mulling over the fact that the people who saved them just happened to be tennis players, and very good ones to boot, if all the mutterings around the house by their older brother and father lately were correct. Still, they were grateful at least for the other teams' help, and as Ryuusei clasped her arms tighter around Sanada, she scowled at how unlucky the day turned out to be.

_The Echizen family had just moved to the Kanagawa area a few days ago, in the hopes that a fresh start in their native land, far from the sunny coasts of California, will help the twins get over their traumas. Last minute planning meant that there were no suitable houses situated in Tokyo, let alone anywhere near Echizen Nanjiro's old school, much to his displeasure. Today, however, was a nice day, even for winter, and the Echizen twins decided to go explore the new neighborhood and see what Japan has to offer. Strolling side by side, they of course, with their usual characteristic lack of sense of direction, got lost. _

_"No, Ryuu, I'm pretty sure that we make a right turn here," said Ryoma, dragging his sister along with him. However, right brought them into a narrow and dark alleyway._

_"I'm sure that this is the wrong direction Ryo. You're so mada mada when it comes to directions. Now, let's move, this place is giving me the creeps." _

_"As it should be, hahaha!" The sound of nasty laughter sprung out of nowhere. Three teenagers with nasty skin and pimples stepped out of the shadows. _

_"Well, what do we have here?" The leader grinned. "Two little brats. If you want to leave, then give us your money and valuables." _

_"Hear that, Ryo?" Ryuusei smirked, "These dudes actually know what the word 'valuables' means. And here, I just thought that they were all stupid." _

_Smack! The leading teen's hand connected with Ryuusei's face, sending her tumbling backwards. Quickly, Ryoma leapt in front of her protectively._

_"Now," growled the pack leader, "Hand over your wallets and you won't get hurt, or I'll make sure you walk away without your limbs." Just then, the teens suddenly collapsed. Looking up, Ryuusei saw that they were struck by round, neon-shaped missiles. Tennis balls to be exact. She moved her eyes to the entrance of the alley, and saw the people who must've fired the missiles. Eight strangers stood, looking curiously at the twins, too. _

Still curled up in Sanada's arms, Ryuusei smiled to herself. Yes, today had been an extraordinarily unlucky day, but it seemed that at least there are friendly people in the new neighborhood ready to help.

"Ah, we're here!" Ryoma said, opening the gates to a whitewashed house. "Come on in," he gestured.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Echizens

Ryoma banged his fists on the front door.

"Baka aniki! Open the door right now!"

Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang.

"Ne, chibisuke, at least knock on the door without tearing the house down," the person exclaimed. With his emerald tinted dark green hair and feline shaped eyes, he is immediately recognizable to the Rikkaidai regulars as a member of the Echizen family.

"New friends already, chibisuke? I'm impressed." Turning, he introduced himself.

"I'm Echizen Ryoga. Chibisuke here's older brother. Where is Ryuu-chan? I thought she went…PUT HER DOWN YOU PERVERT!" Finally spotting his sister still in the arms of Sanada, Ryoga's protectiveness flared, and he practically screamed at Sanada. The Rikkaidai vice captain, to his credit, or that he was just used to being shouted at, maintained his stern expression, and only soundlessly handed Ryuusei over to her older brother.

"Shut up, Ryo nii-chan!" Ryuusei poked her older brother's cheek. "Sanada-san here was kind enough to carry me home. I hurt my ankle. Me and Ryo had unfortunately ran into some bullies, and these people were kind enough to escort us home."

"Oh," Ryoga looked slightly sheepish. "Well, then in that case, thank you so much. Please come on inside. Kaa-san would never forgive me if you guys don't come in and at least enjoy some refreshments after all the trouble the annoying twins gave you."

A pout, a scowl, and two identical glares were sent Ryoga's way. It was Yukimura who replied, "It was definitely no trouble at all, though we could never say no to snacks."

The whole Rikkaidai team agreed, and they followed the three siblings inside the house.

"Kaa-san~ The insufferable brats have brought home some friends!"

"Che."

"That was mean, Ryo-nii!" Smack!

"Oi! Watch it you ingrate! I'm carrying you."

"Well, you could always hand me back over to Sanada-san. I didn't hear him complaining."

"Are you stupid, I'm not going to just hand you over to some perverted…"

"Ah-hm." A woman in her late thirties walked into the room. "Ryoga, please don't argue with your sister, and please treat our guests with respect." Turning towards the regulars, she smiled. "I'm Echizen Rinko. Please feel free to make yourselves at home, and thank you for getting the twins out of trouble."

"How do you know we were in trouble, Kaa-san?" Ryuusei, who had by now been settled into one of the armchairs in the living room, asked.

"Trouble just follow you two everywhere," Rinko smiled fondly at her daughter. "Now, let me just prepare some light snacks and drinks." So saying, she bustled into the kitchen.

"Ne, where is baka Oyaji?" Ryuusei asked Ryoga.

"Nanako dragged him to do grocery shopping."

"Oyaji grocery shopping?" Ryuusei gave a very unladylike snort. "I'd sure love to see that."

"Che."

"Being your usual charming self huh, chibisuke?" Ryoga teased. Then, remembering that there are actually other people in the room, he turned around and grinned, "Ah! You guys haven't properly introduced yourselves yet! I want to know what sort of people I'm dealing with." Privately, he thought: _I want to see what sort of guys I have to fight off my darling little sister_. So, another round of introductions were duly made.

"Ah, you guys are tennis regulars at Rikkaidai huh? Interesting." Ryoga remarked casually, turning to his younger siblings. "Say, isn't that the school you guys signed up for? This is great. You see, we just moved back to Japan from America, so the twins don't know anyone. Well, aren't you glad of your new, nice friends?" The twins looked pointedly away.

"You guys are going to Rikkaidai, too?" Marui bounced up and down, still slightly high on all the sugar consumption. "That's awesome. Hey, you guys should totally sign up for the tennis club. We have an awesome team."

"Bragging about yourself isn't very polite, Bunta."

"Shut up Yagyuu."

However, by this time most of the regulars have noticed a dark aura surrounding the twins.

"We're not interested." They announced as one.

"Please excuse us, we have some things to see to." Ryuusei gave a small, slightly strained smile and hobbled up and out of the door, helped by her brother. An awkward silence followed. Just then, Rinko appeared from the kitchen, carrying a large jar, cups, and a plate of cookies on a tray.

"I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Here are some lemonade and chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. It's actually Ryuu-chan's favorite refreshment. Eh. Where did the twins go?"

"Erm, they excused themselves rather abruptly just now. I hope we didn't say anything offensive." Yukimura supplied. Rinko looked quizzically at him.

"Marui-kun asked them to join the tennis club." Ryogo explained.

"Ah." Rinko and her oldest child exchanged looks, before she smiled and said, "Well, that's the twins. Troubles follow them wherever they go, and they can be slightly impolite. Please, enjoy the snacks and drinks, and feel free to relax here before heading home."

"Arigatou, Echizen-san."

Rinko left the group of teams to do some more chores, while her eldest son entertained the guests. After a few minutes of silence, where most munched on their cookies contemplatively (aside from Marui and Kirihara, who both tried to stuff themselves with as many cookies as humanly possible), Yanagi, the ever-observant data master, asked the question that he had been mulling over.

"Echizen-san, judging by the twins' reactions earlier at the mention of tennis, there is a 95.7% chance that they used to play or play the sport. May I inquire why they responded in such a manner?"

Ryoga put down his glass, and eyed the group of teenagers, who were staring at him in rapt attention. He paused a moment before sighing, his expression devoid of all the cheerfulness from before. Yukimura silently thought: _what is it with this family? It seems as though their moods change faster than Sanada yelling "Tarundoru" when Niou pulls a prank._

"Their story is not really one for me to tell. Though, I will answer this much, it is true that the twins had played tennis. Hmm…" Ryoga thoughtfully considered the Rikkaidai team. Then, he got up and grabbed a folder from the top shelf of a bookshelf at the corner of the living room.

"Here, you might be able to find some answers in the folder. The rest, as I said before, is not my story to tell. I'm trusting you with this because you guys might be in a better position to help them, seeing as how poor ol' me will be far away in Seigaku when semester starts. Show no one this, understand?"

Yukimura accepted the folder.

"Of course, thank you for your trust."

However, Ryoga was then bombarded with questions as his last comments sunk in.

"What's in it for us if we help?" Demanded a certain, tactless second-year.

"Bakaya!"

"What, Marui-senpai? I'm just asking."

"Wait, did you just say Seigaku?"

"What will you be doing there?"

Ryoga winced, rubbing his head. "Woah! Slow down guys okay? Ask slowly. I'm not superhuman." Rubbing his hands together he said, "Right so let me answer these one by one. Hmm…well I should consider doing a good deed reason enough."

Everyone glared at the unfortunate seaweed-haired kouhei (some, like Marui and Niou, also wondered whether his brains are stuffed with seaweed).

"But, there is very good reason I assure you. Let's just say if you get them back to the sport the result could be quite, mutually benefiting," Ryoga smirked. "Also, I happen to be Seigaku's new assistant coach. Our dear ol' Oyaji used to attend Seigaku, and is quite cozy, I mean cough cough, quite close, to their coach. AND I'm not half bad at tennis either, you know!" He finished proudly.

After a few more rounds of small talk, the regulars bid good-bye to the Echizens, and left. Before they had stepped out of the front door, though a voice called out to them.

"Wait up!"

Looking up they saw Ryuusei on the landing.

"Mina-san, arigatou." She smiled tentatively.

"Don't mind, puri!" Niou grinned, and the other regulars nodded.

"Ja, ne!" Together the regulars left the house, with Yanagi still clutching the precious folder.


	4. Chapter 3: The Twin Archers

_Screams, heart-wrenching screams were heard throughout the corridors. Yells, footsteps, and the occasional shots were heard. Chaos seemed determined to reign. The group of children cowered beside their lockers, shaking and praying that no matter what, the gun-wielding demons would not open the door to the changing room, the flimsy door of which had been barricaded with benches and boxes of sports equipment. Suddenly, consecutive shots were heard, and the door banged open. Time froze as footsteps (and the person that they were carrying) entered the room._

_"Well, well, well," a soft spine-chilling mummer was heard. "What do we have here? Little, cowardly brats trying to run away and hide?" _

_A laugh, and the hand holding the rifle came up. _

_"Well, you don't need to hide any longer now hmm?"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooooo!" A blood-curdling scream woke up the Echizen household, as the youngest child and only daughter trashed in her bed, trying to flee from the nighttime torments.

* * *

Breakfast time at the Echizens usually is a rowdy affair, with Nanjiroh reading inappropriate magazines, Rinko giving her husband the "evil eye" for reading the inappropriate magazines, Nanjiroh cowering and pretending that nothing happened, the twins fighting with Ryoga over food, and Nanako (cousin to the Echizen siblings) sighing and trying to make sure that the table stays intact. However, this morning the atmosphere was tense, and everyone kept on glancing over at Ryuusei, who was mechanically putting food in her mouth. Finally, she sighed.

"Is anything the matter? Stop staring, 'kay?"

"Ryuu-chan, are you sure you're alright? You're having that nightmare aga…"

"Ryo-nii I already said I'm fine now didn't I! Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Ah yes! Oyaji, I'm going to visit Seigaku today and meet the team. Ryuuzaki sensei asked me to go before the semester starts since they have training."

"The old hag? Hmph, tell her I said hi!"

"Anata! Stop calling Ryuuzaki-sensei that! It's not polite"

"Will do~"

* * *

"Gather around!" Ryuuzaki sensei called. All activities on the tennis courts stopped as the players, regular and non-regular, formed lines in front of their coach.

"I have someone to introduce to you. Your new assistant coach, Echizen Ryoga."

"A new assistant coach, nya? Isn't that interesting?"

"Saa, this will be fun."

The whole Seigaku tennis club stared as a tall, good-looking guy bounded into the tennis courts. He has dark green hair, slanted, dark brown eyes, and a mischievous smirk.

"Yo, guys! I'm Echizen Ryoga! Yoroshiku! Ah, by the way, Ryuuzaki sensei, Oyaji asked after 'the old hag'."

There was a minute of stunned silence before the team started laughing, most students valiantly trying to keep their laughter in check (but failing miserably). Ryuuzaki sensei scowled, swearing to strangle Nonjiroh the next chance she got.

"Hmmm…" Off to the side, the data master of Seigaku, one Inui Sadaharu, was looking contemplatively at their new assistant coach.

"I seemed to recall his face from somewhere. There is an 89% chance that I have seen him before. Hmmm…must go home and review my data."

* * *

The Rikkaidai regulars have just wrapped up the day's practice. As usual it was a constant stream of chaos, with Kirihara and Marui bickering, Niou pulling pranks, and the rest of the players trying to clean up the mess of the Troublesome Threes. Yukimura dismissed everyone, and he and Sanada walked with Yanagi to the captain's office in the clubhouse.

"So, Renji, did you discover anything? What was in the folder?"

Yanagi took out the folder, opened it, and laid its contents out on the table. The captain and vice captain leaned in, and they could see that what Yanagi laid out were newspaper and magazine clippings, as well as a glossy photo.

"These magazine and news clippings are all in English, so I translated them last night."

Yanagi handed Yukimura a few sheets of papers.

"They are mostly the same, about two siblings, twins, leading their school team to the national championships in the United States."

Yukimura threw Yanagi a look.

"Yes, the twins are the Echizens. They not only led the team to become the national champion, they also compete as an independent mixed doubles team in many major tournaments, some with players older than themselves."

Here Yanagi indicated to a magazine clipping.

"As you can see, they did extremely well. In fact, they were so ruthless, and their play so precise that they earned the name 'Twin Archers'."

"Twin Archers?" Sanada grunted.

"After the Greek gods Apollo and Artemis, I presume? The God of the Sun and the Goddess of the Hunt. Both of them used bows and arrows, and are known for their marksmanship."

Yanagi nodded, and went continued.

"However, I could only find information on their tournament results up to two years ago. It seemed that after the Junior National Championship, where both won the mixed doubles and their respective men's and women's categories, they disappeared off the circuit."

"Saa, that is interesting."

Yukimura gently took the glossy photo and looked at it. It showed a group of eight children, dressed in dark purple uniforms, holding a trophy and tennis racquets and grinning at the camera. The banner that they were holding read, "Oakwood Elementary School, CA." The caption read, "Champions of National Elementary Tennis Tournament, Oakwood Elementary School. L-R: Julian Trent, Felix Wilde, Lucas O'Brien, Theodore McKenna Furuiji, Ryuusei Echizen, Ryoma Echizen, Sienna Street." Looking at the photo, Yukimura was startled to see Ryuusei grinning fiercely back at him. The Ryuusei in this photo was very different from the one he met. Here was a girl full of life, passion, energy and pride. Her face unmarked by the scar and her eyes dancing with amusement, quite different from the quiet girl with the strained smile he recalled from two days ago. She had one arm around a boy with chocolate brown hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Theodore McKenna Furuiji," thought Yukimura.

Even Ryoma looked different. The cocky smirk was still there, yes, but his eyes, too was full of life and passion. It was clear that the two siblings loved tennis, lived and breathed tennis even.

_What happened?_ Yukimura thought. _Just what happened that made them give up tennis and make them into the people they are today. _

Aloud, he asked, "Renji, do you have any theories as to why they disappeared from the circuit and moved back to Japan?"

Yanagi frowned slightly, and the two captains felt a sense of foreboding. Yanagi NEVER frowned. Well, Yanagi NEVER changes his expression, period.

"Well, I did find something, that is probably 99% connected with why the Echizens stopped playing tennis altogether. But, you're not going to like what


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Rikkai

The sakura blossoms hung delicately on the trees, which were standing on either side of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's school gates, the branches rustled by the gentle wind, seeming to welcome students, new and old, into the campus. Excited chitchat accompanied the screech of bike tires and the laughter of the students as the started catching up with their classmates about all that had happened during the holidays. Two small figures walked up to the school gates.

"Ne, Ryo, you ready?"

"Che. Do you even need to ask that?"

"Then let's get to class!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rikkaidai regulars were gathered in the clubhouse for the start-of-term meeting (though why they need one nobody is really sure, seeing as how they met almost everyday to train during the holidays anyways).

"We should do anything possible to persuade the Echizens to join the tennis club." Yanagi said. "Currently, we only have one second year on the team, Akaya. We need more people who will be able to continue to lead Rikkai to victory after we graduate."

"Yeah, especially since Bakaya is such a baby and all, it's a wonder he's ever going to learn what 'responsibility' means. Puri~"

"Don't call me Bakaya Niou-senpai! And I know what responsibility means!"

"Or maybe you just don't know how to spell it…"

"That's enough! Tarundoru! Continue arguing and you'll each run 50 laps at practice today!"

"That's a very solid sounding plan and all, but if what you told us is true, how are we going to persuade them to even pick up their racquets in the first place?" Yagyuu pointed out, ignoring the usual arguments from his teammates.

"And. Ryuusei is a girl!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Good powers of observation. Our baby's growing a brain." Niou sneered.

"Shut up Niou-senpai. What I meant was, we're a boy's team. Echizen-chan won't be able to compete with us."

"I have already asked for and gained approval from both the school board and the Japanese Junior Tennis Association, so Echizen-chan will be able to play on our team." Yanagi said.

"Saa, this will be even more difficult than we imagined." Yukimura gazed out of the clubhouse windows and onto the tennis courts. "But, for the sake of Rikkaidai, and for those Echizen twins who have so much potential, we have to try."

Everyone turned to the resident data master.

"Renji, do you have a plan?"

Yanagi nodded slightly.

"I do. But there is a 30% chance that it might not work, and a 62.5% chance that the Echizens will hate us if they ever found out the truth."

Yukimura finally turned to face the rest of the teammates.

"It's a chance we'll have to take then. Do it."

* * *

Wherever the Echizens went that day, whispers and stares followed. This happened because of basically two reasons. One, the Echizen twins are both highly attractive, and two, Ryuusei's prominent scar.

"Hey look it's Ryoma-sama. He's sooooooooo cute!" Yes, impossibly, Ryoma had already managed to gain a following of first year girls on the very first day of school.

"Ryuusei-chan looks very pretty, too! It's too bad she has the scar on her face."

"Pretty? I think she looks plain freakish."

"Hmmm, still I wouldn't mind dating her, I mean she still looks hot."

"Ew, you would touch that? I'm sure she is horribly deformed or something underneath her uniform."

Ryoma twitched at the unkind remarks that the group of students was making, especially since the students didn't bother to bring their voices down. Ryuusei saw this and gently took her brother's hand and squeezed. _I'll be okay. I'm used to it. _Though Ryoma received the message, he was still pretty angry. Luckily however, in spite of the attention directed at the siblings, both negative and positive, they still made a couple of friends who seem sensible and able to look beyond appearances. Chiba Osamu, a blond-haired, cheerful guy who is a talented squash player, sat next to the twins throughout their classes, making hilarious comments about the lessons, and managed to even make Ryoma grin (yes, grin and not smirk) a little, was the first. The second person to join the group of friends on the first day is Ogawa Souta. With his wavy, chocolate-brown hair and dark blue eyes, he certainly matched Ryoma in looks department. Being a music prodigy and having to live with attention, both wanted and unwanted all his life, he empathized greatly with the Echizens, and yelled at one of their classmates when she made an insensitive remark about Ryuusei's scar. With his snide personality and sarcastic humor, Souta was a hit with the twins. Currently the group of four was on their way to the cafeteria, hoping for some peace and quiet during lunch, a hope that seems to have no chance of coming true.

"These people are annoying." Ogawa grumbled. "Ne, Chiba-kun, I don't get how you can smile so cheerfully."

"Me?" Chiba grinned innocently. "Well, I'm just trying to keep myself happy so I won't be threatened to commit any murders."

"Ne, so is it working?" Ryuusei smirked. "If it is then Ryo here should definitely try it, because he looks like he's about to go on a psychotic rampage."

"Who's about to go on a psychotic rampage?" A certain red-headed, self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkai appeared out of nowhere.

"Marui-senpai!" Ryuusei yelled. "You scared us!" Chiba looked slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of one of Rikkai's most popular students, and a tennis team regular at that, while Ogawa had on his usual expression of boredom.

"Maa, maa is that so? Gomen, gomen." Marui laughed. "Ne, do you guys want some time away from the loonies that populate our school?"

Ryoma looked at Marui suspiciously. "So, what if we do?"

"Well, how about having lunch with us? I mean, the tennis regulars?"

"Thank you senpai, but I think we'll pass, right Ryo?"

"Are you sure?" Niou suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making the freshmen jump slightly. _What is it with these guys and their appearing acts? _Ryoma and Ryuusei both thought.

"Well, that's a shame, puri~ I mean we do have a nice spot in the rooftop garden above the library building where nobody disturbs us."

Ryoma looked at his new friends, and then at his sister. He knew that even though his sister said that she doesn't mind the rude comments, what people said bothered her more than she let on. Making a decision, he turned and said, "Lead the way, Niou-senpai."

That was how the first years found themselves in the rooftop garden, eating lunch with the most well known students of Rikkai.

"How're you finding your first day at Rikkai, Echizen-chan?" Yukimura smiled gently at the freshman.

"It is okay. The lessons are more challenging than I expected, which makes things interesting. Though of course, it's nothing that we can't handle."

"Mada mada dane," agreed her twin brother. The others sweatdropped.

"By the way, please call me by my first name. It is confusing enough with two Echizens running around." So saying, she gave her brother a nudge.

"You can call me Ryoma." Ryoma reluctantly muttered. Everyone present fought hard not to laugh (or in Sanada and Yanagi's case, smile) at the interaction between the two siblings.

"Did you encounter any trouble at all?" Jackal, who is surprisingly the "mother hen" of the team, inquired.

The freshmen hesitated slightly.

"No, we're fine." Ryuusei chirped, a bit too brightly in everyone's opinion.

"So, any consideration to what clubs you'll join?" Kirihara beamed.

"Well, I'm definitely joining the squash club." Chiba proclaimed. "I played squash competitively in elementary school, and I want to challenge myself."

"The captain of the squash team, Kuroda, is in my class. I'm sure you'll find yourself suitably challenged." Yukimura smiled kindly.

"Music club." Ogawa said shortly. "I have to see whether the music club of Rikkai lives up to its reputation."

"How about you, Ryuusei-chan, Ryoma-kun?"

The twins just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we'll join the culinary club or something." Ryuusei answered.

Kirihara choked. "The culinary club?"

"Why not? Cooking is a very useful skill."

"Indeed it is." Yagyuu agreed. "Do you think otherwise, Akaya?"

"Erm, no!" Kirihara squeaked under his senpai's intense glare. "Cooking? Yes, perfectly fine! Absolutely awesome pastime. The best!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Thank you for inviting us here, senpai-tachi! We must go now or we'll be late!" Ryuusei said, grabbing her brother.

"Don't worry about it. You are welcome to join us anytime." Yukimura answered.

The regulars watched as their kouhais bolted away.

_Saa, they really are interesting. Ryuusei-chan, Ryoma-kun, I can't wait to see how things play out this afternoon. I hope that I can see you play your real tennis in person._ Yukimura thought to himself.

* * *

After the classes ended, the freshmen were allowed to tour the campus and look at all the clubs that they are interested in joining. All final decisions have to be made by the end of the week, but for the time being, the new students were allowed to get a taste of the different extra-curricular activities on offer. The Echizens accompanied Chiba and Ogawa to sign up for their clubs. Chiba first went to the squash team's office.

"As expected of Rikkaidai, all the squash facilities are top notch!" Chiba exclaimed happily. "To match the national team here of course! I'm glad I came to Rikkai."

Next, the four friends headed to the music building, where the office of the music club and the orchestra under it is located. The music building, however, is on the other side of the campus, and to reach there, the freshmen had to pass through the tennis courts. The Echizen twins involuntarily felt drawn the _thud, thud, thud _of the balls hitting the ground, and the swish of racquets swinging. Turning the corner, they saw the tennis courts, all eight of them, spread out below them.

"Wow. So, this is where the famous national champions of tennis train!" Chiba yelled. Even Ogawa looked mildly impressed. The twins just stood there, quietly looking at the scene before them.

"Let's go," Ryuusei finally said. "There's nothing to see here."

Just as they were about to turn away, they heard a huge commotion.

"You! You worthless runt! You can't even hit the ball properly! Rikkai's tennis team doesn't need trash like you!"

Turning back, they saw a burly third year screaming at a cowering second year student, while other third year non-regulars stood around and watched, some smirking nastily.

"One year you've been on the team, and you're still rubbish. Why don't you just quit?" The third year suddenly stepped forward and punched his kouhai, who fell to the ground.

"Oi!" The third years looked up and saw a group of freshmen. "It's not nice to pick on someone." Ryuusei snapped, quite unlike her usual cheerful, albeit slightly snide, self.

"Oh yeah, little girl? What are you going to do? I bet you can't even hold a tennis racquet." The third year sneered.

"Yeah, we're just here teaching out kouhais a lesson. Mind your own business." His friend agreed.

Ryuusei shook in anger. "I'm sure that the one who doesn't know how to play tennis is you! If you really do, you would know that tennis is all about sportsmanship and support."

"You are such a sissy. As expected of a girl. You can't even do anything. What? Are you going to make me shut up?"

By this time, Ryuusei had enough. Stomping down the stairs, she grabbed one of the practice racquets.

"That is exactly what I plan on doing!"

Ryoma quickly followed his sister. Taking another racquet from the box he said, "How about a game of doubles?"

"Ahahaha! These two squirts are actually thinking of taking on Yamada!" All the players around the courts laughed.

"Hmmph. I'll show you who's the boss and why kouhais must respect their senpais! Matsumoto, you're with me!"

The players took their positions. Ryoma and Ryuusei exchanged looks. _Even though it's been two years, standing here, holding a racquet, it feels like I've come home at long last. This feel, it's almost beautiful and overwhelming. _Ryuusei watched as her brother served, using his Twist Serve. _Even after two years, the body does not forget the moves that were ingrained into us from when we were born._ Another Twist Serve from Ryoma. _Why do I play tennis? The rush, the adrenaline, and because of the people I love._ Ryuusei thought, as she waited for her brother to serve again. _The people I love. Ah yes. They are the ones who make this journey worthwhile. _Ryuusei looked up. _Could it be all this time I was scared for nothing? Will you be happy with me? _She suddenly jumped. Matsumoto had, against all odds, returned Ryoma's serve. Ryuusei ran to intersect, scoring the point and claiming the first game of the set. Then, she turned and looked at her brother. _Ne, nii-chan. I'm not scared anymore! I'm going to do what I was born to do._ Ryoma read the message in his sister's expression, and smiled slightly. _I believe in you Ryuu. I am sure that he'll be very happy._ The game continued, with the Echizen siblings completely dominating, playing as though they had not quit the game for two years.

"Look," Yukimura pointed. The regulars were all watching from the bleachers, unnoticed by the club members who were focused on the game. "The Echizen twins. Their expressions are different."

True to what Yukimura said, the regulars were startled to see the intense joy, determination and passion on the Echizen siblings' faces.

"You're plan worked, Yanagi. They finally realized that this is what they love, and what they need to move on."

"Game, set, and match, Echizen-Echizen pair, six games to love." Just then they heard the umpire shout.

Kirihara's eyes widened. "That was fast! Yamada and Matsumoto are one of the best non-regular doubles pair, and they only lasted less than 20 minutes?"

"That's not all." Yanagi said. "They played the entire game using their non-dominant hands. See, Ryuusei-chan is holding the racquet in her left hand, while Ryoma-kun is playing with his right."

All the regulars' eyes widened in surprise, and even Sanada looked slightly impressed (just very, very, very slightly though). Silently the regulars made their way down to the tennis courts.

"What is going on here?" Yukimura gave his most "angelic" smile that sent the tennis players cowering in fear. Everyone apart from the Echizens.

"Buchou!" The players on the courts greeted their captain.

"Disturbing practice and picking on the kouhais again Yamada, Matsumoto? 50 laps around the courts!"

"I don't think there is a need Yukimura-buchou." Ryuusei stepped in front of the tennis players. "It seemed that your plan to get Ryo and I to play tennis worked anyways."

Yukimura looked surprised, while the only thought that went through the regulars' minds was: _Oh crap!_

"We were pretty mad so we acted without thinking. But now, looking back, it's so obvious that this was just an act, ne Ryo?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Um…aren't you guys…"

"Angry? Well slightly, but then again, I have to thank you for giving me a reason to pick up a tennis racquet again Yukimura-buchou." Ryuusei grinned slightly.

"And yes, before you ask, we would like to join the tennis team."


	6. Chapter 5: The Archers Awaken

After the first eventful day of school, the Echizen twins headed home, accompanied by the regulars, who seemed intent on getting to know the twins better, particularly since they seem a lot more cheerful. Well, Ryuusei seemed a lot more cheerful, while Ryoma was his usual, cocky and snide self.

"Ne, senpai-tachi, it's not like we don't want you to or anything, but are you sure that it's okay for you to walk home with us?" Ryuusei asked.

"Being the gentlemen we are, of course we must."

"Also, your mom's chocolate cookies are awesome!"

"Marui!"

"What, Yagyuu? I'm only telling the truth."

"It's definitely fine with us." Yukimura smiled.

"But, we're not even regulars yet. Won't the other non-regulars get very angry at all the attention that we're receiving?"

Niou raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that there's a possibility you guys WON'T meet the standard of the regulars?"

"Che."

"Exactly, no worries! Puri~"

So chatting, the ten students once again stood outside the Echizen house.

"We're home~" Ryuusei called. "Kaa-san, is it okay for our friends to come over?"

"Of course!" Echizen Rinko smiled softly at the regulars. "Welcome back again."

"Thank you for having us, Echizen-san! I hope we don't bother you too much." Sanada spoke on behalf of his teammates.

"Nonsense, Sanada-kun. It's nice to see that the twins are finally making friends. They can be rather anti-social. Thank you for looking after them."

"What are you saying Kaa-san? I'm the outgoing twin! Ryo over there is the anti-social, 'I don't want any friends', Mr. Grumpy twin."

Ryoma glared at his sister. "I just don't like stupid people."

Ryuusei grinned right back. "Well, you know you might be the one who's mada mada."

"Che."

Everyone watched the twins' interactions with amusement. Rinko sighed and raised her voice.

"Ryuu, Ryo, why don't you guys hang out with your teammates in your rooms? I'll make dinner. You guys are staying for dinner right?" This was directed at the Rikkai regulars.

"We're afraid we'll be imposing…" Yagyuu began, but was cut off.

"Of course not! There's always food to spare around the house. With the way my husband and children," here Rinko gave a very pointed look at her youngest, "Eats, we have the habit of cooking a lot of food for every meal."

"Well, if you are sure it would be no trouble, we would love to stay, Echizen-san." Yukimura answered.

"Oh Ryoma-kun, Ryuusei-chan." Nanako walked out of the kitchen, holding a pitcher of lemonade, glasses, and a plate piled high with cookies. "Take these and have a snack before dinner, you must be hungry."

"Thank you Nanako-nee-chan!" Ryuusei exclaimed, reaching out to take the tray. However, someone beat her to it.

"I'll take it, Ryuusei-chan." Sanada said, already holding the heavy tray in hand.

"Thank you Sanada-senpai!"

The twins led the way up the stairs. However, just before they reached the second floor landing, Ryuusei leaned over the bannisters and yelled.

"Kaa-san, where are Tou-san and Ryo-nii?"

"Oh, Ryoga isn't back yet, and your tou-san went out to buy something."

Ryoma and Ryuusei exchanged a look, and both grumbled the word "magazines" under their breaths at the same time. The others looked puzzled. Sighing Ryuusei reached the end of the hallway, where the regulars saw was a small spiral staircase.

"Wow, wow! You have an attic room!" Kirihara yelled, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hai, hai Kirihara-senpai." Ryoma sighed. Ryuusei just grinned and started to climb the staircase, while the rest followed. The room that they entered took their breaths away. Because it was the attic, it was extremely spacious, since one room took up the entire floor. The wooden beams of the slanted ceiling and the wooden floorboards and walls gave the room a very cozy feel. Two beds sat at one end of the room, one covered in soft blue duvet while the other covered in dark forest green. Two desks were pushed up against another side of the wall, and on the third side of the wall was a giant bookcase, stretching the entire length of the room. In the middle of the room there were couches, armchairs, beanbags, rugs, and even two sheepskins spread out on the ground in front of a television. However, what really caught the regulars' eyes was the giant window that jutted out from the rooftop. There was a window seat, with cushions, and the view was spectacular.

Marui whistled. "I love this room!"

Ryuusei looked slightly embarrassed.

"Just make yourselves at home, senpai-tachi."

Kirihara plopped himself down on a beanbag, grinning, while the others followed suit. Yukimura and Yanagi, however remained standing.

"Ryuusei-chan, do you mind us looking around?"

"Eh, I guess not! Feel free." Ryuusei said through a mouthful of biscuits.

Yukimura and Yanagi made their ways around the room. On closer examination, they could see that there was photos pinned up on corkboards above the desks. It was clear that the photos were of the Echizens' old team. Going to the beds, Yukimura saw a framed photo standing beside the bed with the light blue color. Picking it up, startling grey eyes stared back at him. It was a photo of Theodore McKenna giving Ryuusei a piggyback ride, both of them grinning widely at the cameras. Sighing Yukimura stood back up. _Ryuusei-chan, Ryoma-kun. How you guys must have suffered these past few years. Tennis brought you pain, yet tennis seems like the only way to bring you happiness again. If there is any way to give you back the joy you once knew, I will find it!_ He turned to the rest of the teammates and the Echizens, and smiled slightly when he saw Niou, Marui, Kirihara, and Ryuusei engaged in a rather boisterous game of Wii tennis, while Ryoma smirked, Jackal smiled, and Sanada and Yagyuu maintained their usual stoic expressions. _I hope that you'll find the family you lost in Rikkai again._

"Oi! Chibisuke! Dinner time!" Ryoga yelled. Ryuusei sighed.

"Well, looks like we have to save this showdown until next time. Mou, and Kirihara-senpai and I were winning too!"

"Well, we would have made a definite comeback."

"Marui-senpai is too mada mada."

"What did you say, Ryoma-kun."

"You heard me."

Ryuusei sighed. "Ne Ryo, stop being mean to Marui-senpai. Come on, let's head to dinner. Kaa-san would've prepared something special today since we have guests." She turned back, "By the way, I should warn you, my dad is rather erm…weird. So excuse his strange personality."

Ryoma agreed. "Baka oyaji really is a baka." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, come on then!"

Dinner really was awesome. It seemed that Rinko and Nanako went all out for their guests, and the table was practically sagging with weight from all the food. Nanjiroh was actually present, though he spent the entire dinner hiding behind his newspaper. Ryuusei silently groaned.

"Kaa-san! Oyaji's reading inappropriate magazines behind the newspaper again!" She sang.

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko yelled. Nanjiroh yelped and quivered in fear, dropping his newspaper and in the process revealing a magazine with a skimpy model on the front cover. Nanako shrieked, Ryuusei banged her forehead on the table, while Ryoma and Ryoga just went on with eating dinner. The Rikkai regulars all sweatdropped.

After Rinko had finished hitting her husband with the rolled up newspaper, she said sternly, "Now eat your dinner properly anata, and your children have something important to tell you."

"Eh? Really now?"

"We're playing tennis again Oyaji!" Ryuusei exclaimed.

"Huh, about time too brats." Nanjiroh muttered, but Yanagi with his sharp skills of observation noticed that a brief flash of pride appeared in the elder Echizen's eyes.

"Now," Nanjiroh glanced sternly at the regulars. "There's only one ground rule. Do NOT attempt to make a move on my daughter, or else."

Ryuusei choked on her food, while Ryoma patted her on the back smirking. Ryoga rolled around the floor laughing while everyone else just sweatdropped.

"So, you guys are tennis players huh?" Nanjiroh asked, ignoring the death stares sent his way by his youngest child.

Nods of confirmation.

"Well, trust the brats to make friends only from the tennis club."

"Oyaji! We have friends outside the club, too!" _I hope he doesn't challenge senpai-tachi to a game, they're already tired from the training._

"Well, normally this is where I challenge you guys to a game of tennis, but I'm not in the mood today," said Nanjiroh lazily. _Not in the mood to be murdered by my youngest._

Yanagi stared intently at the elder Echizen. _Why does he look so familiar? Echizen…where have I heard that name before? _

The rest of the regulars were too busy stuffing their faces to notice the Data Master's look of curiosity. Well, the regulars apart from Yukimura, who of course had already noticed Yaanagi's behavior and is incapable of doing anything inelegantly, and Sanada and Yagyuu who simply do not stuff their faces when eating anything.

"Eh, Niou-senpai, stop stealing my food." Akaya yelled, throwing his arms around his bowl to fend off his hungry upperclassman.

"I'm your senpai, Akaya, give it to me now!"

"Hahaha, in the end I'm the one who got the last piece of eel!" Marui cried in triumph, taking the opportunity that Niou and Kirihara were arguing to grab the last piece of eel from his kouhai's bowl and shoved it into his mouth.

"Marui/Marui-senpai!" Kirihara and Niou both screamed, pouncing on the pink-headed tensai in an attempt to get him to return the precious piece of food.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada thundered, and the three fighting tennis players quivered in fear.

Turning to his younger siblings, Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "Well, brats, it seems like you're in for an interesting year!"

* * *

That night the Echizen twins dragged storage boxes from underneath their respective beds. The boxes had not been opened since that fateful day two years ago, and as they looked at their own boxes, each twin was lost in contemplation. Then, without so much as a signal, both proceeded to open their storage boxes, and with the boxes, open the door to the memories that were hidden away for so long.

Ryoma flipped open the lid on the wooden box, and took out his racquets one by one. The first was his favorite trademark racquet, red, and balanced in his hand. He smiled softly as he ran his hands over the frame. Putting down the racquet he picked up the next, a silver racquet with high string tension, given to him by his sister for his tenth birthday. The silver racquet was his favorite back up racquet, and he could always rely on it to finish his games. Lastly, he picked up the heavy blue training racquet. Ryoga brought this racquet, when Ryoma had started pestering him (wait, Ryoma doesn't pester, annoying Ryoga would be a better description) for more practice way back when he was just six. Finally he picked up his green wristbands and his Fila cap. _The Prince of Tennis is back, and the world better watch out! Mada mada dane! _

Sitting on the other bed, Ryuusei too was lost in thoughts. Finally reaching over to open the box, she stared at the contents, and a host of memories hit her. She ran her hand over the frame of her regular silver framed racquet, and over her black framed back up racquet. Lastly, she paused at the racquet with the light blue frame. _Teddy. _She picked up the other contents in the storage box. She ran her hands through an amber colored headband, which was gifted to her by Ryoga when she had started playing tennis seriously. Finally she picked up the silver wristbands. These were the exact wristbands that one Theodore McKenna used to wear, and the closest things that Ryuusei held in her heart.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Ryuu," the brown haired boy ran up to his junior of two years and best friend since he was three, laughing. "Wait up Ryuu! Are you still upset because I skipped out on our weekly match yesterday." _

_"Let go Teddy!" The green haired girl sent him a glare. "Of course I'm angry! You broke your promise!" _

_"Maa don't be upset, Ryuu." Theodore apologized sheepishly. "You know I'd never leave you alone! But I really was called in for an emergency meeting with Mr. Clanton about the music score that I wrote, and I couldn't find the time to call you. I'm really sorry it'll not happen again."_

_"Sniff. I don't believe you." Ryuusei turned away. _

_Grabbing her arm, Theodore turned her back to face him. Thinking quickly he suddenly took off the silver wristbands that he always wore when playing tennis._

_"Here, Ryuu. Take these. That way whenever you play tennis, even though I'm not there with you physically I'll be there with you in spirit." _

_"Are you sure? These are your favorite" Ryuusei was touched, but still hesitant about accepting something of such sentimental value. After all, these wristguards had accompanied Theodore through countless wins and two national titles. _

_"Positive," her friend beamed back at her. "I made a promise when we first met up remember? I'll never leave you and always be your friend!"_

_Laughing, Ryuusei took the wristbands. "Thank you Teddy, though I could hardly remember the first meeting, I was just one!"_

_"Nah, it's cool. As long as I remember it! Besides I had the wristbands made especially to match the color of the silver flecks in your eyes! You know they are the exact same color as mine!" _

_"Teddy…" Ryuusei threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you thank you thank you!" _

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Teddy._ Ryuusei slowly put on the wristbands. Then she looked to the window seat and propped herself up on the cushion, looking out of the window at the night sky. _I will play tennis from now on. For the both of us I will stand at the pinnacle of the tennis world. Will you watch over me and support me still? I was so scared when you were gone, I couldn't handle the thought of tennis without you. You had been my greatest motivator, even more than Ryo. I couldn't bear the thought of picking up a racquet again when you aren't beside me, correcting my grip and encouraging me. Ryo even stopped playing, because he didn't want to play doubles without me. I knew I was hurting him, but I was so scared. Now I'm not anymore. I see that you'll always be with me. Look after me Teddy! I miss you, but now I will live for you and for me._ Ryuusei blinked. For just a moment she could've sworn she saw a pair of silver eyes, full of merriment, blinking back at her from the stars.

* * *

The next day after school, the Echizen twins walked to the courts to report for their first day of practice. Yukimura smiled at the two freshmen.

"I'm glad that you decided to come."

"Che."

"It feels good to be back on the tennis courts, Yukimura-buchou."

"Warm up first, and then we'll match you up with the regulars to see what level you are playing at."

"Hai!"

After the warm-up, which left all the non-regulars breathing heavily and the freshmen looking as though they were about to die, the Echizens still hadn't broken sweat. Despite of not playing tennis for more than two years, the twins still jogged and kept in shape, and all the gym visits and long-distant running that they did paid off.

"Now, Akaya play with Ryoma-kun on A court, Yagyuu play with Ryuusei-chan on B court."

The players went to their respective positions.

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Rough."

"It's rough."

"Service"

"End, don't go easy on me senpai," Ryoma said with a smirk.

Kirihara and Ryoma's game started, with Kirihara pulling out all the stops. Ryoma was actually pushed to playing seriously, switching to his dominant left hand. Kirihara actually went into devil mode, injuring Ryoma's wrist in the progress, yet Ryoma was still able to utilize his abilities and defeat Kirihara 6-3. To say that the regulars and Kirihara himself were shocked would be an understatement. Kirihara had never tasted defeat before when playing with someone not one of the Three Demons. However, he accepted defeat gracefully (involuntarily gracefully, under Sanada's watchful glare) and apologized for injuring Ryoma (also reluctantly and also after Sanada's glare). Then everyone turned to watch the few games left of Yagyuu and Ryuusei's match.

Ryuusei was being pushed hard. After already switching from her left hand to her dominant right, she still wasn't able to gain the upper hand. Being an acrobatic tennis player, she relied on skills rather than strength, and Yagyuu's Laser Beam was difficult to return due to both its power and velocity. Though the rest of the team were impressed that Ryuusei managed to push Yagyuu to use his ultimate finishing move, Ryoma knew that his twin would be displeased with her secretly competitive nature. Sure enough, as the game entered the score of 5-3, with Yagyuu's service game, Ryuusei's eyes started to burn with intensity.

"Ryuusei-chan, one more game and I'll take the match."

"Ne, Yagyuu-senpai, do you want to go star-gazing?" Ryuusei smirked, pushing up her headband.

"Star-gazing?"

"What does Ryuusei-chan mean?" All the regulars were puzzled.

Ryoma smiled slightly. _Show me you've still got it Ryuu! _

"Star-gazing huh?" Yagyuu murmured to himself as he served. "This will be interesting."

Ryuusei leapt backwards into the air and swung her racquet in an arc.

"What is she doing? The ball hadn't even bounced yet!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Ryuusei's racquet slammed into the ball, and to everyone's surprise it wasn't a smash, but rather a lob that sent the ball high into the air. Yagyuu just stood in his position. A ball that high has got to be out. Ryuusei smirked as she landed.

"Ne, that ball, Yagyuu-senpai, it'll be in."

Unbelievably just as the ball reached the air above the baseline, it fell from its great height. Even Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi were impressed by the precision of the shot, while the rest of the spectators, other regulars included, stood gaping. Ryoma just smirked. _That was still not as sharp as before. Mada mada dane, Ryuu. _

Ryuusei smiled brightly, "This is called Sagittarius."

"Sagittarius. After the constellation of the archer. What a fitting name." Yanagi murmured, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

The game progressed, with Ryuusei continuing to use Sagittarius. However, Yagyuu wasn't a regular on the Champion Rikkai's tennis team for nothing, and when the game reached 5-5, he returned the shot. Soon the game progressed to tiebreak.

"Not bad Yagyuu-senpai!" Ryuusei grinned, as she prepared to serve. "But I still have lots more tricks!" And she served. On the surface it seemed like a normal enough serve, fast, and straightforward. However, as Yagyuu ran to intercept it, his eyes widened. Somehow, one ball had turned into two, and both were flying straight at his face. He could only take a guess which one was the real ball, for he knows that there is only one real ball. He swung his racquet and it connected with…nothing. He actually had to side-step quickly to avoid being hit by the real ball in the face.

"Game, set, and match 7-6! Echizen!" The umpire called, trembling slightly in awe that someone had managed to beat a third year regular. Yagyuu just smiled and approached the net to shake hands.

"That was quite a game there, Ryuusei-chan, may I ask what was the last serve you used?"

"I call it Taurus." Ryuusei grinned. "Thank you very much for such an amazing match, Yagyuu-senpai! Rikkai really has exceeded my expectations!"

Yukimura just smiled…It seemed as though the twins have awakened from their slumber. However, he was distracted from his thoughts by Ryuusei's yell.

"Ryo! What happened to your wrist?"

"Tch, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing! I can't believe it!" Ryuusei stormed up to Kirihara, dragging a reluctant Ryoma behind her.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

Kirihara looked taken aback. Nobody had ever questioned his tennis before in Rikkai. He knew his senpais were unhappy with his Devil Mode, but he also performed better in Devil Mode, and his senpais had reluctantly let him do whatever he wanted to win.

"It's not my fault that he's too weak and got hit." Kirihara sneered, after recomposing himself after his initial shock.

Ryuusei snapped, "Don't you know that tennis isn't for hurting people?" She looked as though she was about to hit the second year ace, and Kirihara actually stepped back from her.

Yukimura laid a hand on Ryuusei's shoulder.

"Calm down Ryuusei-chan. Akaya can't control himself once he enters the devil mode."

Ryuusei took a deep breath. "Sorry for acting out of line, senpai-tachi. It's just, tennis means a lot to me, and to see it being used to hurt people is painful."

"I understand this, Ryuusei-chan, but please calm down and I'm sure that Akaya didn't mean to hurt your brother."

Ryuusei nodded. Kirihara, after looking at Ryuusei's distraught expression and remembering her comment, actually felt a slight bit of remorse.

"I apologize, Ryuusei-chan, Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry for using tennis to hurt Ryoma-kun."

Ryuusei smiled, "Thank you Kirihara-senpai."

"Eh," Kirihara looked embarrassed and actually blushed. "There's no need to be so formal, Ryuusei-chan, just call me Akaya-senpai would be okay."

"Sure, Akaya-senpai," Ryuusei smiled warmly, and all the regulars felt comfort flooding through the air, coming from the presence of the little girl with the huge scar, and most importantly the huge heart.

"Ma, now that's all sorted, I have something for you two," Yukimura smiled, and handed the Echizen twins each a set of regulars' uniforms.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, Yukimura-buchou, but isn't this a boys' team?"

"Don't worry," Yanagi said, "I had already cleared it with the Junior Tennis Association and the school, and you're allowed to play with us."

"Besides, I don't think that the girls would be a challenge for you huh?" Niou winked. Ryuusei actually laughed this time, and her laughter reminded the people present of a spring running through the mountains on a cool spring day, refreshing, and beautiful.

"Arigatou, senpai-tachi!"

Ryoma simply doffed his hat.

"Right," Yukimura clapped his hands together. "We can only register eight players at any given game, but it's nice to have ten regulars to increase the pool just in case something happens. I still expect people to be in their top condition, regardless of whether they are or will play in a match or not, understand?" He smiled his angelic smile, which had a vague undertone of threat, and his regulars (now including the twins) quickly responded.

"Hai! Buchou!"

"Okay, practice dismissed."

As he watched his new team walk away, Yukimura smiled to himself. _We're lucky to gain such two interesting freshmen. Even though their tennis is slightly rusty, they have huge potentials. With them, I'm sure that Rikkai will not only win this year, but also continue to dominate the circuit even after we leave. Maa, it's exciting to be present at the awakening of the Twin Archers. Ryuusei-chan, Ryoma-kun, show me and the world what you have! _


	7. Chapter 6: The Saddest Smile

Weeks passed and the Echizens were thoroughly enjoying their days at Rikkaidai. The classes were challenging, their friends are interesting, and the tennis exciting. In spite of the heavy trainings the regulars have to undergo, Ryuusei and Ryoma loved every minute of practice, and they especially loved hanging out with the regulars, though Ryoma of course hid his affection behind his cocky smirks. Ryuusei, however, was a different matter. With her cheerful personality and her affinity for teasing people, she soon found a place in her senpai's hearts. Even Sanada, Yagyuu, and Yanagi managed to crack smiles (so small that they were almost non-existent, but smiles all the same) once or twice when the unfailingly optimistic girl is around (actions that scared non-regulars and regulars alike out of their wits), and she got along so well with Kirihara, Niou, and Marui that the others were worried that they might be a bad influence on her. "Ryuu-chan" became a favorite with the tennis club, and everybody looked out for their youngest and sole female freshman regular. Unfortunately, with Ryuusei's rising popularity and her close association with the male's tennis team, she soon became a target for jealous fangirls and bullies in the school. This was why, on a cool spring day, Ryuusei found herself surrounded by sneering girls in the only place where her brother couldn't follow to ensure her safety, which is the girls' bathroom.

"You! Stay away from Yukimura-sama, you hear? You're not good enough for him."

"Yeah! How dare you even speak to MY Marui-sama?"

"You're just a suck-up little girl who flirted her way onto the team. I don't know why my Jackal-sama could put up with you."

"And you're SO horribly deformed, have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Freak!"

"Your scarred and ugly, and you dare to approach my Niou-sama?"

Ryuusei finally snapped. "At least I got into the team on pure talent. If you guys are a little nicer and actually get to know the regulars, they might notice you. Now, you are just being spiteful, and I'm sure none of my teammates would date you guys even if you paid them a fortune."

SLAP! Ryuusei was thrown backwards onto the floor by the force of the slap that the leading girl directed at her.

"You need to be taught a lesson." The girl hissed at her. Uedo Natsuko was a quite pretty third year, but right now the ugly expression of jealousy and hate twisted her features. "You need to know your place and stay away from what belongs to other people."

"Senpai-tachi don't belong to anyone but themselves." Ryuusei yelled. "And you're stupid to think that this would win their affections."

Uedo saw red, and jumped onto the smaller freshmen. She started punching her until blood ran. Then, she calmly stood up and walked away. Before she left, she casually said to her henchmen (henchwomen?), "Make sure to make this lesson memorable."

* * *

At afternoon practice, Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi were supervising the non-regulars' warm-up, while Yagyuu and Jackal were teaching the first years how to swing their racquets properly and Marui was trying to perfect his newest shot with Niou as his training partner. Strangely enough, their two freshmen regulars were nowhere to be found, and Kirihara was late, as usual.

"Buchou, fukubuchou! Senpai-tachi!"

Everyone on the courts turned as they heard the second year ace's distressed cries.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada thundered, "What is the meaning of this Akaya! You turn up late and then disrupt trainings?"

Kirihara stood in front of the rest of the regulars, who had by this time gathered to see what the commotion was about.

"I apologize, Sanada-fukubuchou," Kirihara panted. "But something happened to Ryuu-chan! She was found unconscious and lying in a pool of blood in the third floor girls' bathroom. Apparently she was beaten very badly and had injuries all over her body."

Everyone froze. Even Yanagi's eyes snapped open for a moment. Yukimura closed his eyes, trying to maintain composure, while the rest of the team started shouting questions at Kirihara, who was looking more hysterical by the minute.

"Alright everyone, be quiet!" Yukimura commanded. "Akaya, how did you know this?"

"I was passing by the nurse's office on my way here, buchou, and I saw some paramedics taking Ryuu-chan out on a stretcher. Ryoma-kun was also with her, and he looked like he was about to murder someone."

The regulars all knew the strong bonds the twins shared, and for a moment they all felt the deepest sympathy for the older twin.

"Do you know where she was taken?"

"Kanagawa General Hospital," Kirihara replied. "'Mura Buchou, can we go see Ryuu-chan please?"

The rest of the regulars also looked at Yukimura with pleading eyes. They just need to make sure that their regular was all right. Yukimura glanced at his vice captain and saw a glimmer of worry in those normally stern gazes. Had the situation not been so dire he would have found the stoic teen's attempt to hide his feelings amusing. As it is, he knew just by looking at the ever-disciplined Sanada Genichirou that no one would be able to concentrate during this practice if even the team's most dedicated member is worried. Besides, he too was extremely concerned about Ryuu-chan. Little by little, Echizen Ryuusei had endeared herself to the Rikkai captain, who is friendly to many people, yet only trusts and loves a few.

"Alright! Dismiss the players!" Yukimura ordered, and led the way to the changing rooms, trusting his vice captain to see his command through. _This little has made the team livelier and closer. Even Yagyuu who is always so polite and distant seems to care when it comes to you. Echizen Ryuusei, the girl who overcame her tragic past with resolve and will, you are a remarkable person indeed._

* * *

When the regulars walked down the corridor where Ryuusei's hospital room was located, they found Echizen Ryoga leaning against the wall outside.

"Ah, minna-san, you're here!" Ryoga pushed himself off the wall, trying to put his usual cheerful grin on his face, but failing rather horribly.

"Hai, Ryoga-san." Yukimura said, politely ignoring Ryoga's distorted expression. "I hope that we won't be imposing."

"Nonsense." Ryoga said, "I'm sure Ryuu would be happy to see you guys."

Marui grinned and indicated to the cake that they had bought on the way over, as well as the flowers. "We even brought cake! I know that Ryuu-chan loves green tea sponge."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Marui-kun, I'm sure Ryuu would be happy. Why don't you guys go on in? Ryuu had already woken up and only Chibisuke is keeping her company."

"Ah, sure! Ano, Ryoga-san, won't you be coming in with us?" Marui asked.

Ryoga's gaze hardened. "I'm waiting for my parents and my aunt and uncle. They will be arriving shortly, and they are eager to sort out the problem."

The regulars shivered. An angry, protective Ryoga was something that they had no experience with. Quickly, they stepped inside Ryuusei's hospital room to avoid the deadly auras emanating from the usually happy-go-lucky boy. However, what they saw in front of them did absolutely nothing for their mood. Ryoma was sitting beside the bed, holding his sister's hand and talking quietly. Both Echizens looked up when the regulars entered.

"Ryuu-chan! What happened?" Kirihara gasped, while his seniors stared in angry disbelief. Ryuusei's face was black and blue with bruises, and there was a large bandage around her head (to cover up a gash on her forehead, they later learned). One eye was swollen, and she had a broken nose. From what the regulars could see, her left hand was also bandaged. In spite of all her injuries, Ryuusei still tried to smile.

"Hey, senpai-tachi, you really shouldn't have come just for me."

"It was nothing, besides, we were missing you at practice." Jackal tried to smile.

"Who did this?" To everyone's surprise it was Sanada who lost his cool first and growled out the million-dollar (yen in this case) question.

"Erm, I don't suppose I could say I fell?"

"Ryuusei," Yukimura smiled his angelic "if you don't tell me the truth right now I'll make you run 1000 laps during training" smile. "Just tell the truth."

Ryuusei said and muttered something unintelligible.

Finally Ryoma spat out, "They were your more rabid fangirls, senpai-tachi." Ryoma's tone made it abundantly clear just who he thought was to blame for his sister's condition, in conjunction with the girls who actually beat her up. "There's an especially crazy one that goes by the name of Ueda, ring any bells?"

Yukimura frowned. Ah yes, Ueda Natsuko, a girl who was 100% convinced she would be the future Mrs. Yukimura. _Seems like you and your cronies need to be taught a lesson, Ueda. _Meanwhile, Sanada's face darkened at the mention of the name, for he knew that his fangirls were also groupies of Ueda. _Echizen Ryuusei is worth 1000 times more than human trash like you and your cronies, who would beat up a defenseless girl. _The rest of the Rikkai team stepped quickly away from their two captains, who were glowing with darkness, but all their thoughts ran along the same line: _when we catch those responsible, they'll wish they had never been born._ Ryuusei of course noticed the anger surrounding her senpais, and was at once both touched and worried.

"Ne, senpai-tachi, did you guys come visit me without bringing me anything?" Ryuusei pouted in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked. Marui, Kirihara and Niou immediately rushed to her bedside, showing her the flowers and cake they bought, while the others smiled at her antics.

"Wow, thank you for the flowers! Calla lilies definitely are my favorite! By the way, can I please have some chocolate cake?"

"Are you sure you're up for chocolate cake, Ryuu?" Ryoma asked, uncharacteristically showing his emotions.

"Course I am. Besides, if I don't open the cake and eat it, Bunta-senpai will finish it for me!"

Marui blushed slightly while Niou just laughed and sang "fatso" under his breath.

"Here you go, Ryuu-chan." Yagyuu cut a big slice of cake and held it out to his teammate.

"Arigatou, Yagyuu-senpai!" Ryuu beamed, then winced as she tried to sit up and gasped slightly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sanada demanded, concern filling his voice.

"Don't mind me Sanada-senpai. I'm fine!"

"There is a 98% chance that Ryuu-chan is suffering a broken rib." Yanagi informed the team. The regulars looked at Ryuusei for confirmation.

"As expected of Yanagi-senpai," Ryuusei sighed. "To notice something like this, no wonder you're called the Data Master. Though to be precise, it is three broken ribs."

The smile that Yukimura was giving after he heard the news was downright psychopathic and sadistic, while Sanada clenched his fists tightly. Niou frowned, and mentally promised hell for whoever did this to his precious little Ryuusei, while Kirihara wondered whether it is possible for him to activate the Devil Mode when he isn't playing tennis, and Yanagi pondered about going to his dear old friend Sadaharu for some of the famous poison, ahem healthy juice, that seemed to disgust and almost kill everyone.

"Maa, maa, don't look so serious, senpai-tachi," Ryuusei teased. "If you guys continue to frown like that you'll grow wrinkles prematurely." Everyone had to laugh at that, and they started to dig into their cakes. Suddenly the door was flung open.

"Ore-sama has come! Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity." In the doorway stood none other than the egotistical captain of Atobe Keigo.

"Ehhhhhh! It's Atobe! What are you doing here?" Kirihara yelped.

"What do you mean what Ore-sama is doing here? Ore-sama could ask you the same question! Ore-sama is of course visiting Ore-sama's favorite cousin, and you should be lucky that Ore-sama is gracing you all with Ore-sama's beautiful presence."

_Cousin? Hou this is getting interesting._ Yukimura thought, while most of teammates stood gaping at this newest piece of information and Yanagi muttered "iie data" before starting to scribble in his notebook.

"Kei-chan nii" Ryuu-sei cried happily, trying to sit up once again and wincing. Atobe, to everyone's surprise, completely ignored his arch nemesis and rushed to his cousin's bedside.

"Are you okay Ryuu-chan?" Then smirking, "There's really no need to properly greet Ore-sama."

Ryuusei rolled her eyes, while her twin brother was more direct with his feelings.

"Ne, baka Monkey-King-nii, what are you doing here?"

Stifled laughter could be heard at the mention of the ridiculous nickname.

"Ore-sama is not a Monkey King, and Ore-sama already told you, Ore-sama is here to see Ryuu-chan and make sure that the people who dared do this to Ore-sama's family are brought to justice."

"Really, Kei-chan-nii, there is no need to speak of yourself in the third person. You just used 'Ore-sama' four times in that last sentence."

"Ore-sama thought that his favorite cousin would understand Ore-sama's importance."

"Kei-chan-nii, you really ARE starting to sound like a monkey king," Ryuusei giggled.

"Ore-sama is not a Monkey King."

"Monkey King!"

"Brat!"

"Monkey King."

"Brat."

"Ahem!" Ryuusei interrupted her brother and cousin before they could go any further. Immediately they quieted down.

"Kei-chan-nii, would you like some cake? Senpai-tachi were kind enough to bring me some."

"Ore…" Atobe began, and then at a warning look from Ryuusei quickly changed what he was going to say. "I would love some."

Again, the Rikkaidai regulars were floored in amazement. They truly believed that Atobe would say something along the lines of, "Ore-sama does not eat commoners' food" along with a disdainful sniff. Actually that was what Atobe had been about to say, but the look from his cousin promised a world of pain if he did. After some more time chatting, with Atobe trying to (finally) goad Sanada into a match, the teens took their leave as the adult Echizens and the Atobes entered the room.

"Well, we'll be leaving now. See you around Atobe." Yukimura said.

"Wait." Atobe called, "Yukimura, you know who did this?"

Yukimura nodded.

"Can you do me a favor? Don't completely destroy them. At least, leave some for me."

The Rikkai boys blinked in surprise. Atobe had actually asked someone for a favor. Yukimura on the other hand, just smiled sadistically.

"Of course, Atobe, wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Walking out of the hospital, Yukimura turned to his regulars.

"Renji, Yagyuu, and Niou, I want you three to find everyone responsible for this incident. Leave no one out. EVERYONE must be punished."

* * *

It was one week after the run in with bullies, and Ryuusei had finally become well enough to be discharged and allowed back to school. During the week that she had been away, the whole Rikkaidai was taught a memorable lesson: NEVER EVER MESS WITH ECHIZEN RYUUSEI. First, all sorts of weird things kept on happening to the girls who had parts in beating Ryuusei up. Buckets would fall on them, drenching them in dirty water as they walked down the corridors, their bags would be spray painted neon orange or puke green, and their bentos would be filled with moldy carrots and foul-smelling fungi. This of course was the handy work of one Niou Masaharu and his trusty accomplices, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya. Most embarrassing of all for the perpetrators were the photos and posters that went up two days after the incident. Detailed posters filled with the girls' dirty secrets, and embarrassing photos adorned the walls of the schools. This was in fact, surprisingly, Yanagi's retribution, and all the regulars agreed afterwards that the Data Master was the second scariest person on the team. The scariest player, of course, still went to Yukimura, whom on the last day of the weeklong hell his regulars gave the bullies sought out and talked with each of them individually. Nobody knew what he said apart from the parties involved, but his message was apparently scary enough to make the girls confess their crime to the principal, who was so furious that he expelled the bullies on the spot. However, all Rikkai regulars were in agreement that Atobe's punishment was the harshest. Apparently the bullies' family businesses all mysteriously went bankrupt, or their parents suddenly lost their jobs. Yes, the message was clear, never ever harm Echizen Ryuusei, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

Ryuusei's first day back was relatively uneventful, apart from the fact that Ryoma watched her like a hawk and accompanied her everywhere. He would've gone into the girls' bathroom, too, had Ryuusei not thrown a slight tantrum (and also some books and pencils) his way. The tennis team regulars also seemed to find reasons to drop by the Echizens' class (causing much swooning and screaming amongst the female population), ranging from Yanagi's "bringing a dictionary that Ryuu-chan might find useful" to Niou's downright ridiculous excuse of "making sure that the rumored Banana Man hadn't hunted his Ryuu-chan down". By late afternoon, Ryuusei was feeling slightly stifled. Chiba and Ogawa were happy to see her, and they had a lot of catching up to do. The two boys also gleefully informed their friend of the punishments the bullies suffered during break time.

"I think senpai-tachi went overboard. There really was no need for them to be so harsh." Ryuusei sighed.

"Che."

"They got what they deserved, Ryuu-chan," Chiba said, while Ogawa nodded in agreement.

"Mmm," Ryuusei answered non-committedly. Standing up, she said, "I need to head out for a bit, take a walk you know? I'll be back before next class."

Her brother made a move to stand up and follow her, but she shot him a pointed look. _I want to be alone._ Ryoma sighed and sat back down, looking slightly unhappy at his sister's retreating back. _Just be safe, Ryuu. _

Ryuusei wandered out of the school building and onto the grounds. Since this was a long break, she decided to take a stroll around the tennis courts, and sat for a moment on the bleachers, turning her gaze to the skies. _The clouds are so pretty today. Teddy, I wonder if you're enjoying the same sky as me. Ah, it feels refreshing to be alone, though I know that this is selfish and unfair for Ryo, I just need to NOT be protected for a while. _Presently she felt another presence joining her, and tilting her head to the side, she saw the signature black cap of her vice captain, the only regular apart from Yukimura who didn't visit her today.

"Fukubuchou," she greeted.

"Ryuu-chan," Sanada acknowledged. "How was your first day back?"

"It's going fine so far," Ryuusei smiled. "I'm sorry for all the trouble everyone went to on my behalf."

"It's what teammates are for."

Silence ensued, with Ryuusei continuing to look at the interesting shapes that the clouds are making, until Sanada decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for quite a while.

"Ryuu-chan, aren't you bothered at all by the girls' behavior?"

Startled, Ryuusei turned to fully look at the stoic teen.

"What made you ask that Sanada-fukubuchou?"

"I'm curious. Most people would be troubled by the bullying and the harsh words."

"You're curious, fukubuchou? That sounds more along Yanagi-senpai's specialty." Ryuusei teased lightly. Then she sighed, "Yes, it does to a certain extent bother me, especially since some of the words were quite hurtful. I just, I just don't understand why people could have so much hate and prejudice for me, someone who they don't know about, just because of my scar and who I associate with." _And I don't know why I am confiding in you, but I feel that I could trust you and that you would never tell my secrets to anyone. _

Sanada regarded her with uncharacteristically soft eyes, eyes that were urging her to pour out all her troubles.

"You know, most of the time I try not to let people get to me, or get under my skin. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me, right? I am not ashamed of how I look of my scar, but sometimes I just want to scream and yell in frustration. I have to be brave though, for Ryo, Ryo-nii, Kaa-san, Oyaji, Monkey King and everyone who cares about me, because I know that me hurting would hurt them the most. As long as the people I love are happy, I'll be happy, too." Ryuusei smiled.

Sanada looked at the freshmen. Being a close friend of Yukimura, he knew that smiles could have all kinds of meanings, that smiles were just expressions of happiness. However, he had never seen a smile that was so full of sadness and so heavy with the burden of the world. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he grasped the younger girl's hands.

"Ryuu-chan, there is always us, the tennis team. And, there is always me. You don't have to bear this burden alone."

Ryuusei was both startled and touched by the surprisingly emotional gesture from her stern (and sometimes downright terrifying) vice captain, but she smiled, this time a genuinely happy one.

"Arigatou, Sanada-fukubuchou. I know how lucky I am to be part of Rikkai's tennis team."


	8. Chapter 7: Who Are They?

The afternoon of the day before the district tournaments found the regulars lounging in the clubhouse after practice, which had been particularly chaotic, with Niou pulling pranks that resulted in him and Marui given 50 laps each by Sanada. Yukimura had called this short meeting to discuss the line-ups for tomorrow.

"Really, 'Mura-buchou, no matter who goes out there to play tomorrow we'll win in straight sets, there's no need to discuss anything."

"Akaya!"

"Sorry, Sanada-senpai."

Yukimura ignored the interruption and smiled at his teammates. "The following are the eight regulars who will be on the roster tomorrow: Ryuu-chan, Ryoma-kun, Akaya, Yagyuu, Niou, Marui, Jackal, and Genichirou. Our first match is a BYE round, so we should start sometime around 10, but I'm expecting everyone to be at the venue by 7:50 because we have to register at 8."

"Ehhh, 'Mura-bouchou, you're not playing?"

"I don't think there is a need yet for me to play, Marui, and Renji will be gathering data to help with further trainings."

"Besides, Marui-senpai, after the first match we won't need singles 1 and 2."

"Who asked for your opinion, Bakaya?"

"Don't call me Bakaya, Marui-senpai. At least I'm not a pink-haired sugar freak."

"Bakaya!"

"Sugar-freak."

"Tarundoru!"

"Saa, it's nice to see everyone in such high spirits. Well, everyone have a good rest tonight and don't be late tomorrow!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

"Ne, Ryuu-chan, Ryoma-kun, do you guys want to go try out the new ice-cream shop?"

"New ice-cream shop?"

"Yeah, apparently the banana split it awesome!"

"Of course! But Bunta-senpai is paying right?"

"Eh, I am?"

"You're the senpai, shouldn't you treat your kouhais?"

"Then I'm going too!"

"Who said you could come, Bakaya?"

"You're treating the Echizens, why not me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Not fair! 'Mura-buchou! Marui-senpai's picking on me again."

"Okay fine whatever."

"Yay!"

That was how the ragtag group of Marui, Niou, Kirihara and the Echizen twins ended up heading to the newest ice-cream shop, with Ryuusei getting a piggyback ride on Marui. The regulars discovered quite early on that Echizen Ryuusei loves piggyback rides, and would take any opportunity to climb onto their backs and latch on in a koala-like manner. After talking with the twins' parents, they understood that it was an action that Ryuusei adopted after the incident two years ago, and that in spite of her cheerful exterior, she needs this to feel secure and safe. Seeing as how Ryuusei is shorter even than Ryoma, and is quite light, nobody really complained, especially after they heard the reason, and Kirihara and Marui would sometimes even fight over giving Ryuusei piggyback rides, because in their minds the number of piggyback rides Ryuusei receives equates how much she is friends with that person (a misunderstanding that the Echizens didn't bother to correct). Of course, there are some people that Ryuusei would simply not even think of asking for a piggyback ride on, namely the Three Demons and Yagyuu, even though they implied that they wouldn't mind (still, they are just too intimidating in Ryuusei's opinion, in spite of her growing friendship with Sanada after their chat in the bleachers). Sliding into one of the larger booths, the five teens soon began drooling at the pictures.

"Ano, I want the Mega Mountain Sundae!" Marui yelled.

"The Triple Chocolate Banana Split looks good, puri~"

"Ne, Ryo, how about you get the Super Marshmallow and Vanilla Sundae and I get the Strawberry Explosion? We can share!"

"Betsuni."

"I'm going for the Chocolate Devil. Hehehe just like something I would eat."

"… Whatever makes you happy, Aka-senpai."

As the tennis players were waiting for their ice cream to be served, Ryuusei started quizzing her senpais on the competition tomorrow.

"Ne, who'll be our opponents?"

"It doesn't matter who they are, we'll crush them anyway."

"I still want to know though, Aka-senpai."

"Well, we'll be most likely facing very weak schools. The only noteworthy opponents that we have would probably be Jyousei Shounan, but we won't be facing them until Prefectures."

"Will it really be that boring?"

"You have no idea, puri~"

"Maa maa, so there isn't any noteworthy schools? Mada mada desyo."

"Hey, since when did you start using Ryoma's catchphrase?"

"Aka-senpai, technically it's OUR catchphrase, not just Ryo's."

"Che."

"I wonder which position I will play tomorrow."

"Ehahahaha, it doesn't matter, I'll crush them to the ground anyways."

"You're too noisy, Akaya-senpai."

"Yo, Ryoma, show a little respect for your senpai."

"Yadda."

"You brat."

* * *

That night at the Echizen residence, the twins were sitting on their beds, listening to music and going through their tennis equipment and checking to see if everything is in order. It was one of their rituals before any official tournament, big or small.

"Ne, Ryo, tomorrow is going to be interesting huh?"

"Betsuni, all the players will be mada mada anyways."

"Even so, it's been a while since we played any official matches."

"Mmm."

"I never told you this, Ryo, but I just want to say sorry for the two years when you couldn't play tennis because of me."

Ryoma looked up from testing the tension of his racquet strings and stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Baka! It was my choice as well. I told you, I will never want to play tennis without you, now or forever."

"Nii-san…arigatou."

"Iie, my dear imotou."

Just then, Ryoga climbed up the stairs.

"Oh, brats, all ready for tomorrow I see."

"What do you want?"

"My my Chibisuke, so unfriendly. And here I am just planning on wishing you luck."

"Thank you Ryo-nii-chan."

"See, why can't you be more kawaii like Ryuu?"

"Che."

"Doesn't Seigaku have a match tomorrow?"

"No, Seigaku's matches will be next week."

"Then, will you come watch us play tomorrow, Ryo-nii?"

"Of course! It'll be good data!"

"…Tch you sound like Yanagi-senpai."

"There is a data master on the Seigaku team, too Chibisuke."

"Whatever. Can you go now? We want to sleep."

"Good night Ryo-nii!"

"Night brats!"

As Ryuusei turned to turn off her bedside light, her gaze lingered on the photo of her and Theodore McKenna. _I will make you proud of me Teddy, just you wait!_ Ryoma noticed his sister's pause and glanced over, then smiled. _Ah, WE'LL make minna-san proud of us tomorrow! _

* * *

"Look it's them! King Rikkai."

"Wow, they look pretty intimidating."

"As expected of the current champions."

"I'm glad we're not facing them in the first few rounds."

"Kyaaaaaaa! Look, it's Yukimura-sama!"

"Marui-sama, look over here!"

"Eh, look at those two squirts wearing Rikkai uniforms."

"I can't believe that there is a GIRL let alone two FRESHMEN on Rikkai's regular team."

"Hmm…maybe they know they'll lose this year and are getting desperate."

"The girl is cute though, I'd totally date her."

Eyes and gossip followed the Rikkaidai team everywhere. Although the Echizen twins were doing a pretty good job at keeping their tempers whenever the word "short" was mentioned, the last comment was the last straw for Ryoma. Being the protective older brother (even though only by a few minutes) that he was, he growled and almost pounced on the guy, only to be held back by Jackal.

"Now, now Ryoma, we only do the beating up INSIDE the tennis courts." Niou said, wagging his finger at the freshmen.

"Yarou!"

"Ne, no worries Ryo, I can take care of myself." Ryuusei said cheerfully, though the regulars saw an evil glint in her eyes. _She's too much like Yukimura…scary! _They all thought. Since the first round was a BYE round, the Rikkai regulars settled down in the pavilion to wait for their game. Niou, Marui, Kirihara, and Jackal started playing cards, Yanagi went through his notes, Ryoma sat to the side drinking his Ponta, Yagyuu was reading a novel while Yukimura was listening to music on his headphones. Sanada simply stared into empty space. Ryuusei got up and started to walk away.

"Ne, Ryoma, aren't you going to follow your sister?" Niou asked.

"She wants to be alone."

"Is it really alright for her to be wandering around though?"

"She knows when to come back, Jackal-senpai. Don't worry so much."

Sanada stood up and also walked out of the pavilion. The regulars gaped, while Yukimura just smiled to himself. _Saa, Genichirou, you really are worried aren't you?_

Meanwhile, Ryuusei was simply walking aimlessly around the tennis courts, taking in the games around her. _Hou, this is interesting, everyone is so fired up here. However, most of the players are still mada mada._ Just then she sensed someone in her way. Looking up she saw two huge guys blocking her path.

"Hou, what do we have here? A little girl parading around in Rikkaidai's regular uniform?" Sneered one of them.

"Huhuhu, Rikkai's standards sure have dropped low, though you are certainly quite cute." Said the other. "Ne, how about a date with me?"

Ryuusei fought to keep her temper. "I wouldn't go on a date with you even if you paid me. Have you tried looking in a mirror?"

"What are you saying? At least I am not a scarred freak like you! Why does Rikkai even have you on the team?"

"Oh I know," leered his companion. "You probably slept your way onto the team right? I mean you do have a rather hot body."

"At least I am not dim-witted Ugly and Uglier like you guys." Ryuusei snapped.

"What did you say?" One of the guys snarled, stepping forward he raised his fist to punch the girl. However, a hand came out of nowhere and stopped him. Swinging around to see who dared interrupt him, the guy (dubbed Ugly by Ryuusei) came face to face with none other than an angry Sanada Genichirou.

"Riran Chuu's Saito." Sanada said coldly, making the boys cower under his death glare. "If I recall you are our next opponents. I'll see you on court." With that he gave the boy a slight shove, and turned to Ryuusei. The guys quickly used the opportunity to put as much distance between themselves and the fuming Emperor.

"Ryuu-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sanada-senpai. Arigatou."

"I heard part of the conversation."

"Ah, is that so? Are they really our next opponents?"

"Hai, I saw that they won their match on my way over."

"Good."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"Why did you take a walk alone?" Sanada asked. _Why do I feel the urge to find out everything about her? Why do I feel like I need to protect her and make sure she's safe? Why do I keep asking these questions? I'm really turning into Renji. _

Ryuusei looked up, slightly surprised that her senpai would ask such a question. After some consideration, she answered.

"I just need some time to think about some things."

"Things?"

"Mostly about playing tennis competitively again, and about how tennis changed my life. Iie, more like about how tennis is a part of my life, it's me. I'm wandering how I managed to live without tennis all these years, so I need to just clear my thoughts."

"Ah."

By this time the two had made it back to the pavilion. The regulars noticed Sanada accompanying the freshman. Although Sanada had largely calmed down from the run in with their next opponents, he was still emitting slight anger.

"Eh, Sanada-fukubuchou, what happened?" Kirihara asked.

Sanada quickly explained what had happened, as Ryuusei was slightly reluctant to tell her senpais. By the time he was done, the other regulars were all boiling with anger.

"I'll crush them!" Screeched Kirihara.

"Calm down, Aka-senpai." Ryuusei ordered.

Yukimura looked contemplatively at the line-up. He was kind of wishing that he didn't have to sit this one match out, as he would've loved to pulverize Riran Chuu.

"Saa, here's the line up: Doubles Two Echizen and Echizen, Doubles One Marui and Niou, Singles Three Yagyuu, Singles Two Kirihara, and Singles One Sanada." He paused. "Normally this is where I would tell everyone that we shouldn't mercilessly crush our opponents and save them some dignity, demo…" Yukimura gave a downright sadistic smile, and everyone heard the unspoken works: go wild.

* * *

"The match between Rikkaidai Fuzouku and Riran Chuu will now commence!" The umpire called. "Since this is Rikkaidai Fuzouku's first match in the tournament, all five matches must be played even if the winner has been determined."

The players faced each other across the net. Riran Chuu's regulars, sans two, were surprised (and scared witless) at the death glares coming at them from the Rikkai team, glares that very clearly say "we will beat you, cut you up and eat you for breakfast."

"Doubles Two: Rikkaidai Fuzouku Echizen-Echizen pair, Riran Chuu Moto-Ueno pair."

"Just do you best and show them why we are called King Rikkai!" Yukimura, who was acting as bench coach, smiled at the siblings.

"Hai, buchou."

As the twins approached the net, the Riran Chuu players sneered.

"Eh, I can't believe that the champion has resorted to sending freshmen."

"And a freak girl. Ne, we're not going to go easy on you just because."

Ryoma scowled, while Ryuusei just smiled, "We wouldn't want you to."

"Oi! Chibisuke, Ryuu! Good luck!"

"Ah, thank you, Ryo-nii. Looks like you made it!" Ryuusei stood with her back to the net, beaming at her older brother as her twin served.

"Grr, that girl wouldn't even face the net! Well I'll show her MY awesome tennis skills." Ueno spat. However, he was surprised by Ryoma's Twist Serve, which just missed his face.

"Uso!"

"Did you see that?"

"That first year!"

The spectators went wild. Ryoma just smirked.

"Mada mada dane!"

The game was extremely one-sided. The pair from Riran Chuu was completely dominated, and the Echizens won the game within 10 minutes, without breaking sweat, taking off their weights, or switching to their dominant hands. Furthermore, all their shots were either service or return aces.

"Uso! Just who are they?" Seemed to be the comment on every spectator's lips.

"Maa, it's over already?" Ryuusei grumbled, as she walked back to her teammates. "And I didn't even get to use my special moves!"

Ryoga just laughed, "My my you would never change Ryuu! Winning isn't good enough?"

"Not when it's boring."

The twins plopped down beside their teammates, and Marui immediately started ruffling Ryuusei's hair.

"Get off Bunta-senpai! Isn't your game next?"

"Of course it is!"

"Shouldn't you be warming up?"

"For them?"

"Good point."

As expected, Marui-Niou pair also took their doubles game 6-0, as did Yagyuu.

"Ometetou, Yagyuu-senpai." Ryuusei congratulated, passing her senpai his towel.

"Ah, arigatou, Ryuu-chan."

"Singles Two: Rikkaidai Fuzouku Kirihara, Riran Chuu Honda."

When Ryuusei saw who walked out onto the court, she stiffened.

"Eh, Ryuu-chan are you alright?" Niou, who noticed, asked.

"'Haru-senpai, it's one of the guys who bothered me today." Ryuusei answered quietly. Though apparently, not quiet enough.

"Huh, that's the guy who dared to harass you?" Kirihara, who was tying his shoelaces while sitting on the coach's bench, looked up and asked.

"Hai, Aka-senpai."

Yukimura turned to look at his kouhai. His smile very clearly said, "If you even drop one point you'll be running laps until you die, so you better make sure your opponent suffers." Kirihara just smirked. _Don't worry about that Buchou. _

Walking up to his opponent, Kirihara sneered.

"So, you're the person who had been picking on our freshman huh?"

"So what if I am?"

"You obviously have a death wish."

Without bothering to shake the teen's hand, Kirihara walked back to the baseline to serve. For the next seven minutes, Kirihara mercilessly inflicted pain upon his opponent with knuckle serves and his Devil Mode. By the time he was finished, his opponent was a quivering heap on the floor and had to be carried out of the court. Yukimura nodded his approval at the younger boy.

"Saa, Sanada, you're next."

There was no need for Yukimura to threaten Sanada, because he could already feel Sanada's anger. Sanada faced the boy who had been about to punch Ryuusei, Saito, and his match was finished even faster than Kirihara's. To the incredulity of the audience, Sanada actually used Ka of his famous FuuRinKaSan techniques to reduce his opponent to a heap. In the end Saito had to be carried off on a stretcher, and Riran Chuu was forced to forfeit the game. Even the Rikkai regulars were surprised.

"I didn't think that fukubuchou would use his special move in the Districts!" Kirihara said wild-eyed. "He must be really mad."

"Like you're one to talk, Akaya. You went into Devil Mode."

"Not the point, Yagyuu-senpai. Don't you think Sanada-senpai is acting weird?"

On the bench, Yukimura just smiled. _Hou, Akaya actually has a point, but it seems that Genichirou himself doesn't realize his own "strange behavior"._

After the eventful first match, the next opponent that they played was comparably uneventful, and was dispatched of within three games. The Echizens played in the second match as well again in Doubles Two, and by the time the first day of the District Tournaments drew to a close, everyone in attendence were asking the question, "Who are they? Who are the freshmen regulars of Rikkaidai?"


End file.
